In the fabrication of glass articles one of the common well-known methods is to create a preform or parison by various means and then form the glass into final design by blowing into a blow mold. It is frequently desirable to create patterns into the glass surface in either the inside or outside surface thereof. This invention is directed to techniques for creating such patterns on the inside surface.